


[Gradence]部長先生的日常

by tachibanaREI



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: Percival Graves X Credence Barebone設定：平凡無常的小甜餅
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves





	[Gradence]部長先生的日常

※※※※※※

1.  
Graves從溫暖的被窩中醒來。臥室牆上的時鐘不偏不倚正好指著早晨七點。

他的戀人正睡在他的身旁，平穩的呼吸顯示出他並沒有因為Graves的動靜而被吵醒。

Graves的戀人總喜歡縮在蓬鬆又柔軟的被子裡，將自己緊緊裹成一團。Graves每次都不禁懷疑自己的戀人很有可能會窒息在被窩裡，見到他的睡姿總是想發笑，但最後他通常是充滿愛憐地將戀人從被子裡挖出來，給他一個親吻。

今天當然也不例外。

被他從被窩裡拉出來的戀人還沒完全睡醒，就連眼皮也沒睜開，Graves唇角帶著笑意親了他的額頭一下，這才轉身去盥洗室梳洗。

清爽地走出盥洗室後，他一如往常站在火爐前有條不紊地煎了兩個蛋和兩份培根，在等待的同時，他將吐司放入烤麵包機裡。

Graves哼著不成調的曲子，沒花多久時間便準備好了兩人份的早餐。天曉得一年前的他根本連該怎麼開啟火爐都不知道，還因為控制不好力道導致蛋殼混入蛋汁裡，當時的手忙腳亂他大概一輩子都會記得。

老實說這些小事他隨便唸個魔咒就能搞定了，但他知道他的戀人Credence更喜歡親自動手做。於是花了點時間學習如何煎荷包蛋和培根的Graves終於也體會到了為自己戀人準備早餐的那種幸福感。

「嘿，」Graves回到臥室蹲在床沿摸了摸Credence唯一暴露在被子外頭的髮絲。「我今天得提早去辦公室。早餐我幫你放在桌上，記得吃。」

Credence還是沒有清醒過來的跡象，唔唔回應了一聲。

2.

所有魔國會的人都知道Percival Graves是個行事作風相當嚴格的部長。他一般帶給眾人的印象是嚴肅、一絲不苟，幾乎沒什麼人見過他臉上有其他更生動的表情。他總是抿著唇，偶爾會在思考的時候擰緊那雙濃眉。當他靜靜注視著你時，你會明顯從他身上感受到不怒而威的氣勢。或許這也跟他來自於能力強大的魔法世家有關。

「不行，重做。」

坐在辦公桌後方的Graves隨手揮了揮魔杖，面前那疊紙便輕飄飄地飛起來，直落在站在對面的一名年輕的正氣師手上。

那人哭喪著臉。這已經是第N次報告被退件了──

Graves見他人還沒走，挑高眉看了他一眼。「還有其他事？」

「不不……沒事了……」年輕的正氣師沒有勇氣開口詢問報告到底是哪裡有問題，垂頭喪氣地離開部長的辦公室。

他走出辦公室時正好與前輩Tina Goldstein擦身而過，Tina光看這名後輩生無可戀的表情就知道他肯定對他們偉大的部長沒轍。

Tina走進辦公室，桌前的Graves沒有多加留意她，而是將注意力全放在他辦公桌上堆積如山的各式文件，他用很快的速度迅速掃描過文件內容後，再用魔杖將那些文件做分類，例如重要文件、緊急文件、或是像剛剛那樣需要退回去重做的不合格文件。

「除非妳有重要的事，否則我現在很忙。」Graves頭也沒抬地說。

「沒事，我只是送報告過來。」Tina注意著不要碰觸到那些在空間中飛舞的文件。

Graves聞言停頓了下，抬起頭問道：「為什麼是妳送過來？Credence人呢？」他皺了皺眉。

「他去其他地方送件了。」Tina回答。

部長先生的表情明顯不太高興，但他並沒有對此再表達出任何意見。只不過Tina卻很識趣地心想，看來等等見到Credence時，還是請他過來一趟好了，那樣部長先生的心情大概會好很多。

3.

當Graves聽見開啟辦公室房門的聲音時，就知道他的Credence來了。

那種特別小心翼翼、擔心打擾到人的緩慢開門方式，只有Credence才會這麼做。

「先生，我送件過來了。」屬於青年的嗓音響起，柔軟又帶著一絲怯弱。

Graves揮手示意他進屋。

「那裡，坐下休息一會兒。」他指了指一旁用來招待客人的沙發。

Credence收到指示後並沒有依言坐下，而是有些不安地站在原地。

「呃……我剛剛已經休息過了，Queenie還請我吃了她先生做的杯子蛋糕……」他小聲地回答。

Graves停下魔杖的動作，原本正在四周飛舞的紙張全都整齊地歸位，辦公室裡一下子恢復寂靜。

他緩緩站起身朝Credence走近，以一種不容拒絕的力道將他按坐在沙發上。

「好吧，那麼該輪到我休息了。」Graves動作自然地往沙發一躺，將Credence併攏的大腿當作枕頭，調整出一個最舒服的姿勢，甚至還開始把玩他的手指。

「先生…….」Credence猶豫著是否要開口提醒先生這樣睡著很有可能會著涼。

不過部長先生沒給他開口的機會，他與低垂著頭的Credence對視了會兒，然後他抬高手臂將青年的頭往下拉，用唇封住了他的。

4.

下班回到家的Graves看見Credence正坐在壁爐旁的扶手椅上專注地閱讀書籍。

聽見聲響，抬眼迎接他的Credence雙眸中盈滿了光彩。

他的戀人毫不吝嗇地給了他一個燦爛的笑容。

歡迎回來。他彷彿聽見他的戀人這麼對他說。

同居一年以來，Graves很高興能看見青年臉上越來越多喜悅、快樂的表情。

晚餐是由Credence親手做的。

Graves覺得不會再有比現在更棒的生活了。

5.

他的戀人在床上時總是相當害羞。

但Graves就是特別喜歡他的戀人在他的親吻下慢慢放鬆開來的模樣。

青年刻意壓抑的低吟或是沉浸在快感中的景象每每令Graves欲罷不能。

「先……先生……」泫然欲泣的嗓音。

「噓──我說過，在床上要叫我什麼？」

「Per……Percival……」

「乖孩子。」

END


End file.
